My Soul
by MisaPummelman
Summary: When the Death Eaters arrive after the call from their Lord to find Harry Potter in their Lord's chair, they need an explanation. TR/HP, Oneshot, Slash, silly. Character Death, but not that important.


**TITLE**: MY SOUL  
><strong>AUTHOR<strong>: MISAPUMMELMAN  
><strong>WORD COUNT<strong>: 1369  
><strong>PAIRINGS, CHARACTERS<strong>: TOM/HARRY, BELLATRIX, MALFOYS, DEATH EATERS  
><strong>WARNINGS<strong>: SLASH(.BOY),CHARACTER DEATH,KINDAEVIL!HARRY  
><strong>DISCLAIMER<strong>: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, IT'S CALLED FANFICTION FOR A REASON.  
><strong>AN<strong>: THIS THOUGHT CAME TO ME DURING DINNER, AS I'VE BEEN READING A LOT OF THESE STORIES LATELY, AND I'VE WANTED TO MAKE ONE MYSELF FOR A WHILE. UPDATES TO MY OTHER FICS WILL BE COMING EVENTUALLY, BUT I'VE HAD A BIT OF A WRITING-BLOCK FOR THE LAST FEW WEEKS. ENJOY.

_**MY SOUL**_

Harry was lounging in the chair as he waited for the blasted idiots to arrive. They were in for quite a surprise, but he had been looking forward to this for a long time now.

The first to enter was of course Bellatrix, and at first she didn't even notice him.

"Having fun, Bella dear?" he smirked from his seat, watching with glee as she turned her insane, black eyes on him.

"Get off that chair!" she shrieked before approaching him fast, until she met the barrier and fell to her knees. "You have no right to be here!" She was shaking in her fury and jealousy that the blasted Boy-Who-Fucking-Lived were sitting so nonchalant in her master's chair.

"Oh, please, bitch, I have more right to be here than any of you," Harry returned with a smirk as he watched the rest of the Inner Circle come into the room. Some of them didn't even glance at him, not paying enough attention, while most of them stared at him with wonder, fear and something else in their eyes.

"Potter? What the bloody hell are you doing here; shouldn't you be snogging on that blood-traitor girlfriend of yours next to her brother and the mudblood?"

"Draky-poo, there you are! I was wondering where you have been for the last month since you weren't at school."

"Shut up, Potter!"

"Oh, not very friendly."

Draco lifted his wand, curse ready on his tongue, but before he even opened his mouth he fell to the ground, screaming a silent scream.

"My baby!" Narcissa fell to the ground beside her son, looking around for the culprit to her son's pain, first at Harry who it obviously wasn't as he was more fixated on his nails than the weeping boy in front of him.

The next instant, a violent green curse was barely an inch away from his face before it met and invisible barrier and was sent back to the caster, and Lucius Malfoy fell dead. Narcissa screamed even more now, even if the curse on Draco was lifted.

"Tom, get in here and keep your dogs on a leash before more of them dies," said a bored Harry from the front of the room.

The Dark Lord Voldemort entered the room from behind Harry, going to stand by the back of the chair.

"Comfy, are you, Harry?" he said in his slightly hissy voice, leaning his hand down to run through his hair.

"Oh yes, this chair is rather soft, you know," he answered, leaning into the hand. "I'm sorry about Lucius, Tom, but he did try to kill me. Survival of the fittest, and all that." He had closed his eyes now, almost purring at the loving attention.

"My lord, what is the meaning of this? Why do you keep touching that brat, and why is he calling you Tom?" this came from the hysteric Bellatrix, still trying to get closer to them, but falling to her knees every time.

"Do not ask question you do not want the answer to, Bella." Tom answered, still not looking at her. "But my dear Harry here is calling me Tom because that is my name, and that is why I am touching him, because he is _my dear. _Touch him, and you die, understood?" The last part was said to the whole room, and order if there ever was one.

There came a moan from Harry at this, and he grabbed Tom's hand and started kissing, licking and biting it, eyes closed in absolute bliss. "I do love when you get all demanding, love."

"Oh, I know Harry," his voice darker now, huskier. This provoked another moan from the teen, who was now sucking on three of the Dark Lord's fingers.

The Death Eaters were watching this with different reactions, some was disgusted, while some was watching with rapt attention, breath slowly increasing its speed.

Tom cleared his throat and tore his eyes away from the erotic display with a lot of difficulty. It was not of any use, though, as he could still feel Harry tongue around his digits, and the sucking motions his mouth made.

"I called you here today because of two things," his voice now very deep with a lot less hissing in it. "First, to introduce you all to my soul, Hadrian James Potter here, as well as introduce you to an old friend of mine who will be here a lot in the time a head." This caused great curiosity in the minions, as they never even knew Voldemort had "friends". But then again, they never knew he was capable of love either, but that looked like it was that was between the two in the front of the room. "Then, I will explain a bit about what I have been doing for the past month."

With this, The Dark Lord Voldemort disappeared and in his place stood a pale, young man with raven colored hair, a handsome aristocratic face and red eyes, his fingers still buried in Harry's mouth. Tom Marvolo Riddle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The Death Eaters were seated on the floor around the room as they listened to their again-resurrected master explained about the fake prophesy, the horcuxes and his new, younger self.

Dumbledoor had planned Tom and Harry's downfall all along. When Sybill had come to him for a job interview, which had been held in his office as normal, and had spoken a prophesy, he was disturbed by its content. He then hid the memory of their interview inside her mind, and put the poor woman under an imperious that made her come do the interview again the next day, at the Hog's Head where anyone could listen in, and made sure that one Severus Snape did. He then had her spouting out a false prophesy; making it clear that The Dark Lord would fall unless the child was killed. He was not happy when they were interrupted and the spy did not here all of it. In truth, the prophesy said something in the lines of _for neither can die at the hand of each other for neither can survive if one of them dies. _But Dumbledoor wanted to rule the world, and this new "Lord Voldemort" fella was ruining his plans, looking past his manipulations and turning people against him. So he changed the words making it seem that for Voldemort to survive, the child must die by his hand, while the truth was that he needed the child to survive, and he could not kill it. But because of the true prophesy and it's magics, making Tom unable to kill the child the curse hit him instead, making his body explode but his soul survived, and a small part of it clang to the last living thing in the house, little Harry.

Thus, the eighth horcrux was made. Then Tom told them about the making of the horcruxes, making him immortal and the way they slowly made him insane. Then, he explained the difficult journey of re-collecting them from their places, and the painful experience of joining them to his remaining soul again. When he then understood the connection between him and Harry thanks to his full capacity of thinking and morals again, he sought him out and explained everything. The soul-piece inside Harry remained where it was, so that Tom would always remain with Harry. That was also how he regained his old body, by joining his lost pieces of soul.

After the long explanation the Death Eaters were finally almost satisfied, but that was all they were going to get from the two lovers. Harry was now seated in Tom's lap, his head on his shoulder and he was dozing lightly.

"Well, I think it is time we say good-bye and head home," Tom said as he carefully stood up with Harry in his arms. He then turned and strode out of the room, whispering nothings into Harry's ear, who had woken and slung his arms around his soul's neck, before engaging him in a brilliant and passion-filled kiss. As they left the room, the minions heard Tom laugh, and it was the most brilliant sound in the world.

* * *

><p>Wow, that did not turn into the little drabble it was supposed to be when I first thought of it.<br>This is now probably my new favorite pairing, they are so adorable.

Hope you liked the story and want to give me a little feedback, the button is right there.

Misa.


End file.
